


onlyfriends

by jonginika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Influencer! Kyungsoo, M/M, Multimedia, OnlyFans, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Social Media, Some Humor, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, kinda crack-ish again, there's no real smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginika/pseuds/jonginika
Summary: Jongin was just supposed to be Kyungsoo’s straight roommate occasionally giving him a helping hand with taking thirst traps for his large following on OnlyFans. Of course it doesn’t work out.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 301





	onlyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a super indulgent one shot that's all i can say. i was taking a nap, then i had the idea and just wanted to write it down for some reason LMAO. also i'm sorry (but not really sorry) for basically dragging insung in this. it's for the sake of the plot...? hope u enjoy!
> 
> also this is kinda mixed media...? idk how to describe it i just put some pictures in here and made jongin and ksoo communicate via chat i thought it was interesting
> 
> so warning: maybe u should not read this in public

As all weird collaborations in the world do, it starts with an accident. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin have been roommates and friends for a few months now. As most roommates do, they set rules for the apartment. One of them clarifies the do’s and don’ts of setting foot into each others rooms. Their doors don’t have locks, so they have established: If the door is slightly opened, it’s free entry for the other party. If it’s closed, it’s _private time_. Of course they still knock when they need something, but in general, the system has proven to be working quite well for them. 

That’s why Jongin doesn’t think twice when he goes up to Kyungsoo’s slightly ajar door and opens it to tell the other to turn his music down a bit. The baby-making music blaring from the other’s speakers doesn’t really help him study for his upcoming biology test. 

He expected Kyungsoo to be sitting in front of his desk, textbook in front of him or maybe laying in bed and scrolling through social media uselessly. He did not expect the other to be arching his back on the floor in front of the full-length mirror that’s attached to his wardrobe - inspecting how his body looks in the screen of his mobile phone. 

Jongin doesn’t know if it’s the embarrassment and awkwardness of the situation that makes him sweat and feel all nervous of a sudden or if there’s _another reason_ for his body’s reaction.

Fact is, Kyungsoo is not only laying on the floor and arching his back, he’s also twisting his hips and dressed in a way that makes obvious for Jongin that whatever Kyungsoo is doing is NOT intended for younger audiences. 

The slightly older male is wearing light blue boxer briefs with a little bow on top and an oversized t-shirt he has pulled up to expose his stomach. His snow white thighs are spilling out of the tight pair of boxers, actually, his entire body is thick at all the right places. A little chubby, too. 

During the 2 to 3 seconds he’s just standing there, mortified, he thinks about _why_. Why Kyungsoo is doing this, who those naughty pictures (or maybe even videos?) are for. Does he have a boyfriend? Did Jongin miss something? But on the other side, they aren’t that close that Jongin would definitely need to know what’s going on with Kyungsoo’s relationships either. 

Kyungsoo probably feels the same. Jongin is sure he notices when he comes home with another woman in tow, no words exchanged between them when they enter, but body language speaking for itself. He doesn’t do one night stands often, but when he needs to satiate his sex drive, he doesn’t make a secret of it. 

And he means that in all ways. To this day, Kyungsoo has not once complained about him moaning too loud, at least. 

Back to the situation playing in front of Jongin’s eyes again. Kyungsoo of course has noticed him, nontheless he remains seated on the floor, merely removing the grip he has on his shirt so the oversized tee covers his body almost fully again. He seems to have not expected his roommate to barge in, but he doesn’t look embarrassed at all. 

Kyungsoo changes from his phone camera to his Spotify app and pauses the music (a song called Spoiler by the top K-R&B artist KAI, by the way). For a moment, he just looks up to Jongin with those huge eyes and says nothing. 

His tendency to take long to answer has always made Jongin nervous, so he decides to speak up and break the weird silence.

“I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to barge in, I just thought it was okay since your door was still open and you know about our poli-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”, Kyungsoo reassures him. He scrambles up on his feet again and sits down on his bed. His legs are dangling off the edge comfortably. He doesn’t make the impression to care about Jongin seeing him like this, with baby blue briefs on that bulge at the front because Kyungsoo’s mind was going places while trying to take seductive pics. 

“Actually”, he continues, “it’s pretty convenient that you’re here now.” He squirms a little bit around on the bed, deciding to cross one of his legs and sit on it. Jongin can’t quite grasp how his roommate is so nonchalant about his half-hard dick being exposed like that. Maybe he’ll get his answers soon.

“Explain?”, Jongin says. He’s still standing right in front of the door to his room, just barely inside. 

“I could need some help. Maybe you have noticed that. Getting good shots can be such a pain in the ass when you are on your own.”

“Excuse me, what?”, he asks back, “What do you need pictures for?”

Upon hearing that, Kyungsoo pats his own forehead in a way of admitting he was maybe a little stupid for not going into detail. 

“Oh yeah, sorry, my fault. I guess I should explain from the beginning.”, he says and changes his position again - he really should stop with all the squirming, it’s making Jongin nervous - so he’s laying on his stomach now, twisting his upper body so that he’s still able to face Jongin. 

After realizing how short those briefs really are when Kyungsoo lays down on his stomach and the majority of his admittedly pleasantly fat ass cheeks is spilling out of the underwear, Jongin finally starts moving and grabs his roommates’ office chair to sit down on it. He clasps his hands and nods to Kyungsoo. 

“So… You know OnlyFans?”, Kyungsoo starts. The smaller male knows for a fact that Jongin is sexually active, but to which extent he seeks out sexual content, that he doesn’t know. Apart from actual sexual intercourse Jongin is pretty quiet - Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he has ever heard him jack off in his room or in the shower even. 

"Heard of it. Haven't subscribed to anybody myself though. So I don't know what exactly is going on on there."

"I know what's going on on there because I'm a creator on there. The pics I was trying to take just now were for my followers." 

"O-Oh, I see.", Jongin says, visibly surprised. He really thought those were for a lover or fuckbuddy, not for an entire audience. He didn't know his roommate was interested in that stuff, especially because the older appears very casual all the time. No extraordinarily tight pants, no fashion sense, nothing. Of course Kyungsoo cares a lot about his body and hygiene, even more than himself since he has a long skin care routine, Jongin has witnessed him putting lotion on his legs and stuff too. But he has still always looked like the average joe, apart from his naturally angelic face. 

"How many–"

"Followers, you're asking? Five thousand."

"Woah, that's impressive.", and Jongin means it, "Isn't one sub like.. 10 dollars at least?" Doing the math, that would mean a lot of cash in a month for him uploading sensual pictures of himself. He wonders what the other does with all the money, since his wealth doesn't reflect in his lifestyle at all. If it did, Kyungsoo wouldn't be living in this average at best apartment and even share it with another student. Maybe he needs to support his family or anything of that sort, but he doesn't ask further. You don't talk about money matters, his mother has taught him that when he was a child already.

"Yes. I'm charging 10 dollars per sub for being able to see pics and videos of me in underwear or even entirely clothed, just jutting my hips and pushing my ass back or whatever. Of course I also cater to my subscribers' wishes if there is a _special tip_ involved. I don't show myself naked though."

"Why?"

"At least not yet. This is a _business_ , after all. I gained a huge following that already pays good money with content that's SFW enough to be found on Instagram. And after they got to know me and have been following me for a long time, they build up an emotional connection to me. That means I can exploit them more and charge them more money to get exclusive pics of me. If I just sold nudes from the beginning, depending on how much money I'd demand, I'd rather barely have people following me, or nobody would be willing to pay more money for my content since they already know my entire body. Men are dumb, and I'm using it to my advantage."

"I see… So what do you need my help for? Since you mentioned it earlier.”

“As I said, taking body shots can be very difficult since I’ll never be able to see my own body from another perspective. Also there’s a lot of poses I wanna take pictures of but can’t since I can’t take full body shots.”, Kyungsoo huffs out frustrated. His chin is resting on the palm of his hand while his feet are happily swinging back and forth in the air, “That’s why I wanted to ask you if you could help me and kinda play photographer for me”

“Of course you’d get your fair share of the money too.”, he quickly adds when he sees Jongin’s stoic expression.

“Um…”, Jongin responds. Instead of having any actual thoughts about the offer, he’s still trying to process all the new information and the fact that Kyungsoo has to be fucking _loaded_.

“You’re straight anyways right? It shouldn’t be a problem? Unless…”, Kyungsoo trails of, not wanting to actually voice out his fear of Jongin being uncomfortable with the idea. He’s already imagining the positive reactions from his subscribers, begging him for more and telling him they love his photos. He’s craving for the validation. He loves it so much, even if it comes from total, possibly creepy, strangers. Jongin would open a door to a ton of new opportunities, and Kyungsoo doesn't want to miss the chance.

Is Jongin straight? To be honest, he himself hasn’t really thought about it. Majority of his friends are exclusively attracted to women, and all the people he has ever brought home were women as well. He didn’t spare any thought to the possibility of being attracted to men, and he never really seeked out to find out about his sexual orientation. But maybe that’s what straight people feel like. He guesses it means he’s heterosexual. 

“Yeah.”, he swallows before he replies. 

Kyungsoo happily clasps his hands in the air.

“Great! Let me show you my profile and the type of pictures I upload then! You can use them as a reference for when you’re starting to take my pics for me later on.”

Jongin wants to tell his roommate that he didn’t agree to play his photographer yet, but the smaller male is already bouncing off the bed and walking towards Jongin with his eyes glued to his phone screen, scrolling through the OnlyFans page happily. He seems so glad about Jongin helping him out that Jongin can’t bring himself to reject his request. He lets the guy sit down on the armrest of the office chair Jongin is currently sitting on. Before he can wind his arm around the back of the chair to support himself, he’s losing his balance and Jongin has to dig his fingers into Kyungsoo’s plush thighs to the point of his fingernails lightly scarring them, to hinder him from actually falling off the chair. 

When Kyungsoo is stable again, he quickly removes his hand from the unclothed warm thigh. His roommate leans in close to him and presents his profile to Jongin. His profile picture looks innocent enough. No nudity yet. Just the soft features of his face. 

He gives him a simple introduction to some general features and then opens his online gallery. There are a LOT of pictures, he notices seeing how Kyungsoo has to scroll down for what feels like 20 years to reach his first post. 

"Oh my god.", Kyungsoo gasps when he sees the picture, "I look like a total whore."

Jongin doesn’t know what to respond. Yeah, the way he’s laying on the bed and sticking out his ass as well as his tongue might look a little slutty, but isn’t this exactly what he intended? He’s sure even back then enough guys were having the best time of their lives jerking to this. 

Kyungsoo’s scrolling through the first couple of pictures a little bit faster than through the other ones and this is probably the only time that evening that Jongin is going to see a more vulnerable and insecure side of the other. The other pictures and videos on his profile are presented to him as if Kyungsoo is showing an portfolio to an audience of art professors - explaining why he opted for certain outfits or certain lighting for his ass cheeks to appear smoother. He prides himself in saying he doesn’t facetune his content because he has _mastered the art_. 

Autoplay is on, so when Kyungsoo scrolls up to a more recent video, a drawn out moan fills the room on the highest volume setting on his phone. Jongin rubs his hands on his thighs, feeling like an intruder all of a sudden. When Kyungsoo glances down on Jongin’s lap for a bit and notices his rather restless hands, he cranes his neck forward and rests his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. 

“I know it’s a little bit cringey to listen to it…”, he says, “To be honest, I wasn’t really up for anything that day, remember when I failed that one test on statistics that one day? I hit 4k that day and my subs were waiting for some sort of gift from me to celebrate it…”

“I _really_ doubt your followers notice how fake or real your moans sound. You’ve definitely got the breathy moans down.”, Jongin replies and pulls the phone out of Kyungsoo’s hand to scroll back to the video and replay the short clip. 

(Maybe he diverts his attention to the fat ass this time rather than trying to criticize the quality of his roommates’ moans, but don’t blame him - the boy got more curves than every woman he has ever hooked up with.)

But he still doesn’t care about men in that way, and maybe that’s why the way Kyungsoo breathes out “D-daddy! Thank you for all the subs!” in the video makes him let out a boisterous laugh. 

Kyungsoo unhooks his chin and punches him straight in the shoulder. And that twice. Jongin’s body shakes of laughter and it causes the office chair to wobble along with him. Kyungsoo playfully wants to be mad at him, but he’s about to lose his balance again, so he clutches Jongin’s shoulder with both hands. 

He’s holding on like he’s about to fall off of a cliff any second, yet he’s glaring at Jongin with angry knitted eyebrows. Quickly snatching his own phone from the younger, he decides to jump off the armrest and stomp towards his bed. Kyungsoo lays down on it with a pout on his face and scrolls through his profile some more. 

“You’re mean. Did you know that?”, the smaller asks, sulking. It doesn’t have any effect though, because all Jongin can think about is how cute the tiny little bow on Kyungsoo’s boxer briefs look. For a moment, he ponders about whether the guy wears them in his daily life too or if these are his _special occassion panties_. Are they comfortable? Isn’t he worried about anything accidently peeking out? How does it look if you wear pants over them? What if he pulled them up to his waist? How would that pronounce his little curves? He definitely has some questions about the art of panty wearing. 

“If I’m too mean for saying your moaning sounds funny, then I guess I’m just gonna get going.”, Jongin finally responds and stands up. It feels almost liberating to not be sitting in that office chair again, the object now tied to the weird memory of Kyungsoo showing him his gallery of erotic pictures. 

“Wait!”, Kyungsoo says when Jongin is already facing the door, “I’m supposed to upload something today and I didn’t get a good angle yet.”

“And…?”, Jongin says unbothered. 

“Don’t make me say it, Jongin.”, Kyungsoo tries to threaten. He’s already seeing the dollar signs and flood of love messages in front of him - he can not pass up on that chance. He subtly attempts to hike up his shirt a little bit more so his tummy gets exposed again and tugs down the sides of his underwear slowly, and hopefully teasingly too. Maybe some milky skin is able to convince his roommate?

“Hyung, I’m not one of your horny subscribers. You know that right.”, is what he gets as reaction. However, Jongin has indeed turned around again, looking at Kyungsoo with one arm resting on his own hipbone. His chin is tilted upwards too, almost like he’s looking down on Kyungsoo. It’s pissing him off.

“Listen.”, he starts again and sits up on the edge of the bed, “If you didn’t want to do this whole thing and are grossed out by me or whatever you didn’t need to get my hopes up in the beginning by agreeing like that. I don’t even know what you think about me now. Maybe you really do think I’m disgusting, huh?”

Jongin knows Kyungsoo is dramatizing the whole thing since he has never shown signs of disapproving of the elder’s hobby, but somehow, he can’t be mad at him. He was just playing around, but it seems like Kyungsoo really thought he wanted to chicken out of this.

This time, he doesn’t sit down on that damned office chair again, but next to Kyungsoo on the bed. 

“I’m sorry if you thought I was trying to ridicule you or something.”, he says, “I really don’t mind helping you out. It’s just a dick and an ass, you know. I got those too.” The last sentence is accompanied by a small chuckle. 

Kyungsoo looks up to him with his big white eyes that start to crinkle slightly. The fumbling around with his t-shirt stops and the smaller straightens his back. 

“That’s- that’s good to hear.”, he says modestly. But something is still not right, Jongin can tell by the glint in his eyes. He just sits there and waits for Kyungsoo to continue himself.

“You have to know this is like a business to me.”, Kyungsoo draws out, like every word carries intention with it. 

“I already got that when you told me about your thousands of followers.”

“No, no.”, Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I think you don’t understand. If you agree, that means I want you to get involved too.”

“You want me to show my ass too?”, Jongin is officially weirded out.

“No!”

“You want me to fuck you? I’m sorry, you know I’m straight.”

“What…? No!”, he exclaims offended, “Well.. At least not really. No dick in ass. But maybe you can be involved in some of the pictures too…?”

“What does your…”, Jongin imitates quotation marks with his fingers, “ _involved_ mean?”

“Nobody is going to see your face. Your body doesn’t need to be shown either. Just some little things that would look pretty on my pictures - make me look less lonely. Just a hand grabbing my body, you know. But tell me if that would cross boundaries for you.”

“You should already know I don’t really see any boundaries myself.”, he adds and makes a gesture to his lap, his undies still endowed with a clear dick print. 

The thought of grabbing Kyungsoo’s ass or maybe his neck feels strange to Jongin, but he can’t deny that the thought of doing it fills him with some sort of curiosity. How does it have to feel to dig into a thick ass, how would it feel under his hands? How would doing stuff like this with another male feel in general? 

He can’t say the thought particularly turns him on, but...

He kind of wants to know. 

“Yeah, sure, why not. As long as I can manage to hold the camera with one hand. I mean, it’s just gonna be a few minutes like, twice a week, right?”, he says nonchalantly. 

“Really?” Kyungsoo’s eyes light up, “And yes, of course it won’t take long. You have a great sense for artistry anyways, I’m sure I wont have to bother you for too long.”

Jongin nods one more time in confirmation and Kyungsoo immediately reaches out for his phone to open the camera. It’s kind of cute to see how elated he is. His _business_ really seems to be important to him. 

“So… If you don’t mind…”, Kyungsoo starts.

“I don’t. Stop trying to justify yourself. No need to do that.”, Jongin cuts him off. He tries to keep his voice gentle while saying it.

“Okay. My plan was, after we had that conversation just now, to give my subscribers an update. About how I’m having some help now with the photos. And tell them what changes would come with me kind of having a photographer now.” 

“Sure.”

“And I thought maybe attach a little proof that you really exist…”

“Got it. So what do you want me to do?”

“Ah, let me just demonstrate…”, Kyungsoo says and removes his shirt before he lays down on his stomach. He gives himself a wedgie so that his ass cheeks are fully unclothed and props a pillow under his head, solely for comfort. 

Lastly, he arches his back and then looks over his shoulder to check if he looks sexy enough as well as if the thickness of his bottom is pronounced. 

“Go grab it.”, Kyungsoo tells him. 

“Just like that?” The smaller nods. 

So Jongin reaches out and fills up his hands with the soft feeling of supple flesh. He tries to stay respectful and doesn’t dig his fingers into the inviting left cheek, even if he really wants to know what it would feel like.

“It needs to look passionate, Jongin”, his roommate whines, “I’m not made of sugar, play with it as you like. I know you’re straight, but I also know you’ve been staring. Go and cup a feel of it.”

Jongin does. And _oh_ . _It feels heavenly_ . All the skincare Kyungsoo applies really seems to work wonders. His own hands are quite rough, so it’s a pleasant feeling to feel something so smooth beneath him. He doesn’t dare to pull on it, though. Jongin thinks he may need to look out more for girls with big bottoms the next time he’s at a party. He already knows the foreplay is gonna be _amazing_.

He’s so occupied with the fat ass under his hands that he almost forgets about his initial mission: Taking a picture. He angles the phone and asks Kyungsoo for directions. What kind of shot this is supposed to be, how much of Kyungsoo’s body should be seen, how blurry the background has to be. He snaps a few photos and gives the phone back to Kyungsoo to inspect.

“I like the contrast of our skin tones”, he mumbles, “Everything is good, but maybe put your hand on the right cheek, I think that’d be better for the composition of the picture. My ass needs to be the focus of the picture.”

“Alright, got it.”

“Also, grab harder. Flex those nice veins on your hands.”

Jongin hums and takes the phone again. When he diverts his attention to his roommates backside again, he notices the pale pink shimmer on them.

 _It’s almost like they’re blushing. How cute,_ he thinks. 

This time, taking a picture he deems worthy for his profile doesn’t take long, and when he shows Kyungsoo, the other man seems contented with how things turned out, too. 

“Thank you, Jongin.”, Kyungsoo says sincerly while he puts his white tee back on. Jongin can see that the little nubs under it are hardened, but he tries to ignore it. He really does. He dismisses the thanks by gesturing with his hands in front of his body, signaling that it was no problem. 

“You can go now.”, the smaller says with a smile on his lips after seeing Jongin hasn’t moved an inch afterwards. 

“Kyungsoo.”, Jongin says. There is something that has been on his mind since Kyungsoo first spoke it out loud to him, “Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, sure. But let me just change back into my boxer briefs.”, he says and hops off the bed to rummage in his drawer for a clean pair. Jongin looks down on his lap while the other changes. They’re both guys, but it still feels weird for some reason. 

“Okay.”, Kyungsoo says and Jongin feels the dip of the bed before he looks up to be met with the elder’s face again. He looks more like a casual young adult now with the boring grey boxers and the simple white tee on. 

“When you said you wanted me to help you out so you would look less lonely, what did you mean by that?”, Jongin decides to ask right away, “Aren’t there any partners or acquaintances who’d be willing to take pictures for your profile for you?”

Kyungsoo draws one of his pillows into a hug. 

“I’m… I’m not interested in hook-ups. I know this may sound weird to you since I post like a whore on here but… I like- I like the validation I’m receiving from my fans here. And, I just don’t feel comfortable doing things with random people - I mean, just the thought is something else, the fantasy is something separate but in real life, I- I just need a connection with somebody. So I was doing my loner thing here. I’m happy being able to live out my sexuality a bit and get a confidence boost. But no - no partners or anything. That’s why I’m glad you can help me out on a friendly basis.”, he explains.

“I get it. Thanks for telling me. You sure put a lot of effort into your work.”

“It’s not as deep as I made it sound though, it’s not like I really have a sob story to tell. To be frank I really just like to scam men and make them worship me.”, he laughs. The melodious sound makes Jongin laugh too. 

* * *

At the end of the day, when Jongin is laying in bed and about to set his alarm clock on his phone, he receives a text message from Kyungsoo. It’s a screenshot of his newest post on OnlyFans. There’s a picture attached and a text to go along with it.

**_kyungcutie_ **: Hi, my dear subscribers, I wanted to share the news with you that I’m getting some help with my account from now on. You won’t see me getting fucked by my new friend though, haha. But because of him, you guys will be able to see new pictures of me in different and exciting positions from now since I got him to take pictures of me 😊 Of course this also means that you will be able to do special requests that may or may not involve my friend here 🙈 Make him jealous by telling me how much better you guys would do me than him 😂❤️ With tips starting from 20 dollars upwards I'm sure I'll be able to cater to your wildest fantasies ~ Since I won't just leave you with nothing for now, I decided to upload the little bit of fun me and my friend had today. He's very handsome and it may be hard for you guys to top him looks-wise, except if some money is involved of course 😉

* * *

Kyungsoo basically hiring Jongin turns out to be a huge hit among his community. His direct messages were bombarded with “You only need me, baby”, “Tell that man to remove his hand immediately, or do you like that, you filthy slut?”, “I jacked off to your cute little bottom three times today” and not to forget the classic - a ton of uncommented dick pics. 

He invites Jongin to dinner the entire week and offers to pay every single time. It’s their way of celebrating together. It’s a given that Jongin gets access to Kyungsoo’s profile too, since he has announced they’re kind of a team now. 

A few days later, Kyungsoo asks Jongin to take some photos of him again. This time around, it’s just tight yoga pants and Kyungsoo playing around with his own ass through the material, but the third person angle really makes a difference. Kyungsoo is even happier with how the pictures turn out, Jongin being able to hide his unflattering zones (although the younger protested he doesn’t have any with a shy smile) and to capture Kyungsoo’s poses better. 

He still takes a bunch on pictures on his own, but if he’s being honest, it’s more fun when Jongin is around. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s heterosexual, but Kyungsoo feels completely at ease working with him. Jongin doesn’t judge. Even when Kyungsoo get’s half-hard sometimes or when he whimpers on accident, the other seems unfazed. 

Well, at least most of the time. Kyungsoo has spotted some tightness around Jongin’s crotch area when they were shooting too. He doesn’t blame him, since Jongin remains professional towards him as well. He also has to add the fact that Jongin probably hasn’t been getting any recently. He’s never heard him come home with a girl after they have settled their deal, so it’s understandable that he may be more sensitive to sexual content, even if it’s provided by a man. 

A voice in the back of his head encourages him to try to take the whole thing a step further, make Jongin experiment with his sexuality a little bit, see if a boy can turn him on too. Especially because that dick print of his did not look small at all.

But he merely pushes it back and reminds himself to not pressure Jongin into doing anything. As far as he is concerned, he has labeled their OnlyFans shenanigans as a _business relationship_ apart from their regular friendship. He won’t try to make anything romantic out of it, even if Jongin has been so damn charming the last couple of weeks. Charming imeaning sympathetic spanking and manhandling from Jongin’s side. 

When Jongin is not there to satisfy his craving for affection and _love,_ he still has his subscribers to turn to. There are a few of them he chats with quite regularly, always showering him with compliments. It’s to the point that he has saved them with their real names.

Woobin-hyung, Kwangsoo-hyung and Seonho-hyung are all he needs, is what he tells himself sometimes. He knows it’s a lie, but he pretends he’s happy with these older men kissing the ground he’s walking on.

He decides to post a picture of him wearing a white mini skirt he has took himself that day.

* * *

**insung_81:** My love, are you awake?

 **insung_81:** I’ve been thinking about your pretty little hole all day. 

**insung_81:** How about you do a little roleplay for me today? I know you said you won’t fuck with your photographer friend, but maybe you can still manage to pretend your being fucked by your friend while you just fantasize about my dick ripping you apart. 

**[insung_81 sent you 50$ via PayPal!]**

**insung_81:** I will send you another 20 dollars if you can beg for me over and over, sobbing my name ;-) What about “Insungie-oppa! Oppa!” Just thinking about it gets me all hot and bothered x

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes when he sees the notifications pop up. He and Jongin are hanging out at Jongin’s room right now, taking a short break from playing the genocide route in Undertale again. 

“What happened?”, Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo plops down next to him and shoves his phone into Jongin’s face.

“It’s that Insung weirdo again.”, he huffs out.

“He’s really trying to tire you out with all these requests. God, didn’t he send like 3 requests the last week already? Something about you being choked and being spanked until your entire ass is red?”

“Yeah. He’s always giving good tips and he really knows how to flatter me sometimes so I give in to his requests, nevermind the fact that he could spread rumors about me if I didn’t.”, Kyungsoo reasons, “But yeah, the spanking thing was terrible. Usually I enjoy it but you always were afraid you’d hit me too hard so it took like… half an hour until he got what he wanted. I already told you to stop treating me like porcellain, by the way.”

“I’m working on getting the hang of it, okay?”, Jongin forces out with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

**[insung_81 sent you 50$ via PayPal!]**

**insung_81:** Still there? Are you gonna do it, my princess? 

“He sent me another 50 dollars just because I didn’t reply immediately. I can’t believe it. He’s so stupid”, Kyungsoo says while he laughs. 

“Let’s give him what he wants for the money then. The poor guy’s suffering from blue balls.”

**kyungcutie:** Okay, daddy <3 But I’m sorry, I won’t be able to fulfill your wish of me screaming your name. Don’t want to make my friend too uncomfortable 🙈

* * *

They decide to do it when it’s already dark outside and both have clear schedules. The request is weird, but Kyungsoo is sure he can find a way to satisfy “Insungie-oppa” nonetheless. 

“How are we going to tackle this?”, Jongin asks, watching Kyungsoo change his beddings. The smaller male is clad in only an oversized shirt and panties, but Jongin is already used to that sight. Kyungsoo puts the pillows he aired out back on the bed and turns to Jongin. 

“I don’t know. To be honest, it’s kind of hard to pretend to fuck someone without actually fucking them, you know.” 

“Let’s just do some ‘foreplay’, when that Insung guy clicks on the video he’ll already be so drunk on his horniness that he probably won’t even notice we didn’t actually have sex.”, Jongin proposes with a chuckle at the end. 

Kyungsoo lays down on his back and pats the space next to him on the bed. By now, Jongin knows he’s telling him to join him, so he grabs his phone and throws himself onto the bed with a laugh. 

_Seeing someone’s bare ass multiple times a week really makes you grow closer to them_ , Jongin muses for a moment. 

In a quick movement, Jongin overwhelms Kyungsoo and straddles him. The pressure on top of Kyungsoo’s body feels familiar by now, not exactly because Jongin is on top of him all the time, but because Jongin’s hands at least have been working on his body. Always busy with correcting poses, pushing down on his lower back to make his ass pop out more or light breathplay when requested by a subscriber. 

Jongin points the lens at the trapped male under him and nods to him once before tapping the record button. 

He snakes his free hand up the oversized tee until he reaches Kyungsoo’s neck, which he caresses for a while. Now this should be the cue for Kyungsoo to start talking about how Jongin might be sexy, but he has another person in mind he wants to be pounded by. 

Surprisingly, he misses the cue. Instead, Kyungsoo just squirms under him, eyes forcefully shut. 

“Why are you messing this up, Kyungsoo?”, he asks and twists his nipples to gain his attention. That action seems to backfire, since his roommate just lets out another whimper. Jongin stops the recording. 

“I’m sorry.”, Kyungsoo says, cheeks flushed, “I won’t mess up again. Let’s skip the taking off my shirt part.”

“So, we’ll just start off by me pulling you by the ne-”

“No. Let’s just improvise.”, Kyungsoo interrupts him, “I’ll take the lead.”

“Okay.”, Jongin responds and finally lets his tensed arms drop down. 

“The video…”, the elder whispers and presses the recording button for him. He leans in close to Jongin’s ear, “Got a good angle of me?”

Jongin nods, which prompts Kyungsoo to start thrusting upwards slightly with tiny needy motions. Upwards as in right into Jongin’s own crotch. Because they’re still filming and Jongin doesn’t want to ruin this take, he tries using his eyes only to tell Kyungsoo “what the hell are you doing?”. But Kyungsoo seems to have a plan judging from the way he raises his chin and maintains eye contact with his roommate. So Jongin continues, even if it means he has to blatantly ignore the intensifying throbbing of his own cock. He can’t help it, the friction is too much. He doesn’t even care about the fact that it’s Kyungsoo, his male friend and roommate, rubbing up on him. 

He attempts to get a hold of both of Kyungsoo’s wrists with one hand only and when he succeeds, he pins them over the smaller’s head. 

“Why so needy? Want me to fuck you so bad?”, Jongin acts out, harshly rutting against Kyungsoo’s stomach one time to show he’s in charge. Kyungsoo’s shallow thrusts stop in an instant, causing him to just lay down still. He hopes Kyungsoo understands what he is trying to hint at. 

“Actually, I, I want it to be him.”, Kyungsoo breathes out, “I wish my daddy was here to fuck me properly.”

At that, Jongin’s hand is pressing down Kyungsoo’s wrists onto the mattress even harder. He tilts the camera down and shuffles a few centimeters to the back to let the camera get a good view of the average twitching cock hidden in the dark red lace panties. 

“You want your daddy but react to me like this? Are you sure you think I won’t be able to fuck you properly?”, Jongin makes sure to ask those two questions in the deepest voice he can muster. 

“But if you really want him to see this… I will send him this video, okay? So even when I’m going to remove my hand from your wrists, I want you to keep them where they are. Your daddy wouldn’t approve of you disobeying, right?”, he adds.

“Right.”, Kyungsoo says and Jongin lets the camera pan to the elder’s heated face for a moments before diverting it right back to where his crotch and pretty pale stomach is. Jongin is kind of glad Kyungsoo is laying on his back because who knows if he could have restrained from trying to rut right against any sweet little hole presented to him. 

Jongin films the way his own free hand roams around Kyungsoo’s upper body for a bit until it reaches the waistband of the cute panties. He doesn’t dare to dip his finger inside the fabric, but he sure spends a lot of time circling the area. It makes Kyungsoo flinch and shake. And Jongin doesn’t even know which part of that is just pretend play, if he’s being honest.

“I’m doing this for you, daddy.”, Kyungsoo finishes, “Are you proud of your princess?” 

The elder makes eye contact with the camera for a couple more seconds before he gestures with his hands to stop the recording. The moment Jongin stops and saves the recording, putting the phone down, it gets quiet. Tentatively, Jongin stops straddling Kyungsoo, still suffering from a huge ass boner, and stands up quickly. 

“That was a good one.”, Jongin says, but his voice shakes a bit, “I bet the weirdo is going to give you the extra 20$ tip for saying Insungie-oppa regardless.”

“Yeah.”, Kyungsoo laughs along forced, knowing Jongin was attempting to lighten the mood. For the first time in the last couple of weeks, he feels like covering up his entire body. 

“Hope he’ll leave you alone for at least one week from now. I’m gonna go.” And with that, the door closes. 

After Jongin steps out of Kyungsoo’s room, planning to take a shower, he can’t stop thinking about what just happened. Something changed. He feels on his skin how it suddenly changes the entire atmosphere, he feels in his heart how electrified he is now.

This didn’t feel like filming a kinky request from a subscriber, this felt like they were recording their own sex tape.

Something between him and his roommate is changing and there is no going back. 

* * *

One day, Jongin’s schedule is actually packed. With the amount of money he’s been given by Kyungsoo for helping him out, he was able to allow himself to go out more and meet up with people. It’s a really refreshing thing in his otherwise bland daily life. But him being busy today also means being busy on the day he’s supposed to help out Kyungsoo with his pictures. So he decides to hit him up on chat. 

  
  
  


it’s thursday

you’re supposed to be updating today, right

because i’ll spend the day at the dance studio and then the gym :( i don’t think i have time

yes

and i don’t think i’ll need ur help today^^

are u still at home?

yea

why

just leave me one of ur shirts :) best if its a little big on me

k

will do

what do you need it for though

nothing ~

Jongin pockets his phone, a little bit confused but he has learned to trust Kyungsoo. Even though the other said he doesn’t know when he crosses a boundary, he knows well enough he’d never do anything Jongin would be uncomfortable with with his belongings. There will be no cumstains on his shirt. Good to know. 

He still has some time left before he has to leave the apartment, unlike his roommate that went out already because the only class he has today starts early. Jongin thinks about what shirt he wants to give Kyungsoo to wear and a single look in his wardrobe tells him the answer. 

There is one dress shirt, barely used, that Jongin has been gifted his last birthday. 

Jongin wants Kyungsoo to feel expensive, feel luxurious for his subscribers. 

That’s why he confidently leaves the blue striped Gucci dress shirt on Kyungsoo’s bed before he grabs his keys and leaves. 

* * *

Gym session has ended and all Jongin wants to do is take a shower and then drag himself home to sleep like a log. He quickly opens his locker to take out a towel and showering gel when he sees his phone light up. He’s got a message from Kyungsoo, and he has already accepted that maybe, he cares about him a tiny bit more than he cares about others. He’s out of the phase of denial about Kyungsoo just having a peachy fat ass that every woman he slept with to date lacked - he realized it was just Kyungsoo’s twinky cute personality (and maybe his fat ass too) that made him grow so incredibly attached and soft. 

And just because it’s _Kyungsoo,_ he makes sure that nobody is around when he opens their chat. 

very comfy and fills me out well 🌻

also i saw the label… didn’t expect that

but its really soft

just like u :)

hold on

im in the shower right now but

i can be really hard too

  
  
  


are u…

seriously flirting with me right now

i can’t believe this

maybe i realized the only big booty i need in my life is yours

...

see u later jongin

we’ll have plenty time to talk it out ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

wait

i just noticed i ran out of lube

supermarkets on the way home

i’ll buy some

i like peach flavored btw

me too

.

.

.

.

wait

again? haha

...were not miscommunicating right now aren’t we

?

u remember what i said when u first started helping me out

do u? 

  
  
  


Jongin smiles to himself. He types without having to think. 

  
  
  


of course i understand 

it’s more than that

even from the beginning

i think

:) 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the middle of the night so forgive me if this doesn't make sense at all but if u didn't understand the end for some reason: kyungsoo was referring to him saying he doesn't do hookups but wants serious relationships only :)
> 
> also ofc i'm always happy about comments!


End file.
